1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a method for operating a multi-clothes styler system for preventing vibration from amplifying when hangers in the multi-clothes styler system vibrate at a time.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The clothes styler is an apparatus for treating clothes placed in a clothes space provided in a cabinet by supplying mist or hot air thereto. The treatment of clothes means a series of steps in which the mist or the hot air (Including mere air blow) is supplied to the clothes to remove smell, rumple, or moisture from the clothes for providing satisfaction to a user who puts on the clothes.
For an example, if the same clothes are put on more than once, the clothes may have the smell, the rumple or moisture remained thereon, to give unpleasant feeling to the user who intends to put on the clothes, again. Though the clothes may be washed for removing this, frequent washing of the clothes may shorten lifetime of the clothes, and increases cost required for maintenance and management of the clothes.
And, even if the clothes are washed and dried, there are cases when the rumple remains thereon. Such clothes can not be put readily, but requires the user to carry out cumbersome pressing.
In order to solve above problem, the clothes styler may be used for removing the smell, the rumple, or the moisture from the clothes. The clothes styler may spray steam to the clothes for removing the smell, the rumple, or the moisture from the clothes, and blows air (Including hot air) to the clothes for drying the clothes containing moisture due to the steam sprayed thus.
Though only with exposure of the clothes to wind or the hot air, an effect of removing the smell, the rumple, or the moisture may be provided, the mist may be supplied to the clothes for maximizing the effect.
If the steam is sprayed to the clothes placed in the clothes styler, fine water particles couple to smell particles remained deep in fabric tissue, and the water particle coupled to the smell particle thus is separated from the clothes and discharged to an outside of the clothes in a drying process, thereby removing the smell from the clothes.
And, if as one form of the mist to be supplied to the clothes in the clothes styler, if the steam is used, the steam provides an effect of moderating the rumple on the clothes. The cloths wet with the steam supplied thus may have the rumple moderated or removed in the drying process.
By such a process, the smell, the rumple, or the moisture can be removed from the clothes, enabling the clothes user to put on the clothes in a more pleasant state.
In the clothes styler, there are a drum type clothes styler having a drum rotated by a motor and a cabinet type clothes styler. If the clothes styler is of the cabinet type, the clothes styler may be in a mode in which a clothes space which may be opened or closed selectively by a door provided to one side of the cabinet and a machinery room having various mechanical units mounted therein are provided in the cabinet.
Particularly, in order to treat the clothes simply without washing, the cabinet type clothes styler may be used. In this case, a large number of pieces of the clothes can be placed in the clothes space in the cabinet in parallel by placing a piece of the clothes on a clothes hanger and hanging the clothes hanger from a hanger in the clothes space.
Particularly, as the hanger, a movable hanger may be used for applying vibration to the clothes to enhance an effect of smoothing out the rumples, and making the steam or the hot air supplied thus to infiltrate into the fabric, well.
Recently, due to an inadequate capacity of one clothes styler, a multi-clothes styler system makes an appearance, which has a plurality of clothes stylers to meet increased demand on a plurality of clothes stylers.
However, if the movable hangers in the multi-clothes styler system vibrate at a time, the vibration amplifies to increase noise, affecting a lifetime of the clothes styler, causing a problem of increased frequency of damage.